


So close, Yet so far.

by Clickbox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a lesbian, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith's an emo, Kimi no Na wa AU, Lance is a Meme, Long Distance Relationship, Mutual Pinning, allura is gorgeous, body switching, hunk is sunshine, i love them, kind of, pallura for the soul, pidge is adorable, pidge is pan, sassy pidge, self indulgent, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickbox/pseuds/Clickbox
Summary: It's weird, sometimes I wake up tears running down my face, as if I just woke up from a terrible dream. One I can't remember.Why, who, how? They just can't figure it out, but maybe love doesn't need an explanation.-_-_-_-Or a kimi no na wa au cause I can.





	So close, Yet so far.

TheIt's weird, sometimes I wake up tears running down my face, as if I just woke up from a terrible dream. One I can't remember.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I could've sworn my alarm sounded different than this.

Pidge reached around her covers looking for her smartphone. Realising the sound was coming further off to her left.

The sheets feel... soft. Like unnaturally soft. She cracked her eyes open. Only to be greeted with foreign surroundings, it was so bright as well. She didn't remember stating the night at anyone's house and if she did would she really be sleeping in a four post canopy bed- wait a second.

Pidge whipped her head around studying her surroundings in rushed manner. Big room, really big room like the type of room you would see in movies/shows about celebrities, royalty? She was beginning to think so. The whole area looked bigger than her whole dam house, lavishly decorated, with pricey thingies, she didn't even know what to call half the stuff. And also what type of room had four doors, no six if you counted the the French doors leading out to balcony.

Pidges heart was leaping out her chest. So the only explanation was she'd gotten really drunk last night at the bar and slept with a rich stranger. Perfect. It completely justified the situation. Except the tiny fact that she was a sixteen year old girl who had never drank in her life.

Holy shit this bed is nice. And those weren't her hands. Last time she checked she didn't have long elegant arms and slender piano fingers. Or flawless chocolate skin. And those DEFINITELY weren't hers. Her looked down at her fuller chest in astonishment, so this is what having boobs feels like. She brought her beautiful hands to her beautiful chest, it wouldn't be weird would it? I mean they're hers right? Oh that felt weird, but kinda nice.

She'd almost forgotten about the alarm blaring next to her, she crawled through the cloud soft blankets embracing her.

Holy shit her phone even got an upgrade. Is this the newest model? Was this even out yet?! A new idea stuck Pidges head. She raced around looking for a mirror also admiring all the aspects her room had to offer.

First door, an oversized study.  
Second door, a dressing room, no a walk in wardrobe. Are they the same? Eh who knew.  
Third door, BINGO a bathroom. It was hard to ignore the luxury modern stand alone bath tub, even harder to ignore the massive shower. But the mirror was her goal.

She was glad she hadn't taken the LionX phone with her, because she would've dropped it. She looked like a supermodel, tall, skinny big blue eyes the most lush platinum blonde hair she'd ever seen, full lips seductive curves in all the right places.

"WHAT THE FUCK I'M HOT?!?" That also wasn't Pidges voice, it was a sexy voice though. Was that British? Pidge squeezed her chest again. What even was this? Not only was she hot but she was tall!

SHE. WAS. TALL.

A loud urgent knock at the door broke her from her bonding with the hot reflection.

"Lady Allura are you alright?" Now that was a strange voice, was that a New Zealand mixed with English? But what even stanger was the words spoken with that accent.

1\. Lady???

And 2. who in there right minds names their kid Allura? No challenging the fact that she was alluring as hell, but how do people predict the future?

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, yes." She trotted over opening the door. She was met with was a booming middle aged redhead and the most fabulous moustache she had ever seen.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked with genuine worry brows pressing together.

"Who are you?" She blurred but didn't make an effort to take back. To witch he stared at her blankly for a moment before straightening up a spec.

"Your gorgeous advisor Coran!" He grinned cheekily straightening up twirling he moustache proudly. She couldn't blame him se would too if she had moustache as beautiful as his.

"Huh."

"Miss Allura, are you feeling okay? Would you like me to call into school for you?" He took her hand. Thumbs rubbing over her knuckles. He really was worried. Pidge would've appreciated the gesture more if she wasn't so giddy about having a conversation with someone without having to crane her neck. God the tall had it good.

"Nah, I can manage I feel a bit dopy is all." Corans hand went slack, his eyes growing suspicious. His other hand now twirling his moustache, but with curiosity not pride.

"What?" Pidge- Allura? Well she was still Pidge. But then again. Asked oblivious.

"Your talking strange, ah well we all have off days. Are you sure your up to school though?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered. Mostly she just wanted to see how much of a fancy school she went to.

"Very well then, breakfast is waiting downstairs, but do hurry I don't think you want to be late." Clean chirped on his way out.

Finally it occurred to her-

This was a surprisingly realistic dream.

"Okay wait how many high heals do I have?" She mutters looking through the rows of shelves full of shoes, just triune to find some casual sneakers. Holy those looked expensive. A pair of rose gold stiletto shoes caught her eye, at least stiletto was the only high heal name in her vocabulary. Bingo she spotted a pair of black high top converse on one of the other shelves. They looked hardly worn, yet her real pair had so many scuff marks and stains and well as all the grip on the bottoms being worn away.

Now clothes.

Okay over there was dresses, she figured by all the flowwy shapes hanging off the rack. Then those must be shirts, Pidge flicked through the rack opposite her. Okay. To tight. Crop top. Cleavage. Singlet. If this was her dream the. Where was her classic baggy clothes style. Where were The oversized sweaters and baggy tee shirts. Okay leggings and weird ass flower poncho looking shirt it is. She'd be lying if she said she enjoy changing, her whole body was flawless, how the hell did she dream this up?

  
So this is what rich people ate like, Pidge stuffed another cream and strawberry crepe in her mouth, Coran and a few other of what she assumed to be staff, liking in with aloof expressions of disbelief. Breakfast was nothing short of a damn banquet. She loaded honey marinated ham and bacon into her mouth followed by syrupy chocolate waffles and sunny side eggs. She never knew food could be this plentiful and tasty at the same time. Her eyes watered with astonishment.

"Hey, uh where's my... family?" She asked uncertainty between a mouth full of fruit salad and a slice of pancake, maybe she was an only child to a wealthy family or was she a princess? At this point who cares. But a breakfast like this didn't deserve to be enjoyed alone.

"Your father left for a business trip last evening, remember?" Coran provided. No mother no siblings? Wow she must be lonely, she couldn't imagine living without Matt, that year he went to study abroad sucked balls.

"Oh," she downed a glass of orange juice, standing up.

"Okay then time for school!" But that didn't stop her from taking some marmalade toast with her.

  
"Holy shit," Pidge gaped at the limo waiting for her, door waiting open.

"Really Allura you don't look well, I dot suggest you stay home." Coran hurried after her, but she was halfway down the polished marble steps racing into the limo excitedly.

"Psssssssshhhht! I'll be fine!" Corns shut the limo door with a soft thud, sighing.

Pidge couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous mansion she had just came from, it was fucking big. Elegant to.

This was a fucking good dream.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Allura woke up to some extremely obnoxious song blaring from her alarm, she sprung out of the her sheets, in shock.

Her mouth gaped open. This wasn't her room. It wasn't even the size of her closet, messily drawn blueprints hung on most of the wall space if it wasn't already occupied by posters of space exploration programs. A small dear was crammed underneath a window stacked high with books and robotic contraptions, and tools to build them with and scrap parts. From what she could see clothes and trash piled high on the floor. Half of the wall opposite her was a bookshelf books and all shorts shoved into place, the other half of the wall, a small closet. Her bed was tiny, and all the sheets and covers were altering shades of green. Even though the bed was tiny, she didn't feel particularly cramped into it. Weird.

She couldn't hide her disgust, she switched off the phone, an older model. Oh my, this definitely wasn't her body. Skin tone a pale peachy olive tone. Her nails looked as if she'd opted for chewing them off rather than cutting them.

She threw herself out of bed, regretting the the rash movement as tripped on who knows what. Oh it was hard wood, she couldn't tell from all the floor clutter.

"I knew you'd trip on all that shit one day!" A muffled voice from... somewhere chimed in.  
"And hurry up I'm not driving you if your late!" It was a males voice.

"Oh, uh yes sorry," she tried to sound apologetic.

The door opened with a creak and the shuffle of the floor clutter being moved with the door.

She was met with the face of a boy, she seemed to share the same skin tone. A pair of large round glasses perched on his nose behind those were honey gold eyes and messy blond-brown hair.

"You okay Pidge?" He lifted an eyebrow, awaiting the answer. Wait- what type of a name was Pidge? That seriously can't be a real name could it?

"Is that me?" Allura asked before realising the meaning of the question.

He blinked, "how hard did you hit your head?" He didn't answer her question, Which honestly annoyed her.

"I suppose I did," she answered, who ever he was he sighed excessively. Shutting the door.

Strange dream.

She needed to find a mirror. The closet housed a small one. She was... adorable? She had many of the same features as who she deducted to be her brother, but she light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, she had somewhat chubby cheeks and a round face, a cute little button nose. The changes to her face didn't deter her as much as the changes to her body, she was short, really short. And had she even hit puberty? She was scrawny with with a bit stomach chub, and she really wasn't used to having the lightness on her chest.

She flipped through the minuscule amount of clothes on the hangers. All her clothes were so big? Did she own anything other than teeshirts and cargo pants?! She fished out a thigh length black tee shirt, and after some digging she found a pair of denim shorts, these actually fit her instead of sagging and needing a belt to be held up. Speaking of belts, she found a nice camel toned one and fitted it around her waist. Now for the shoes, she only had three pairs all of which were brightly coloured high tops. She settled for a pair of orange boot like shoes. Pulling her hair into a bun.

She looked around the house for a bathroom eventually stumbling into one after a few wrong turns. She thought it would be impossible to not distinguish things in such a small house. She was mistaken. She searched through the drawers and cupboards.

"Where's my makeup?" She asked aloud, her brother (she was quite sure of) just happened to walk past as pulled out another drawer.

"You don't own any makeup!" He stuck his head into the bathroom giving her an extremely shocked look,

"I don't?" Hmm, so dream self was a completely different person. She crinkled her nose.

"Pidge what is up with you?" Her brother asked with an almost begging gleam to his eyes, brows pressing together.

"Is Pidge really my name, it sounds awfully crude." She pinched her chin, although it is admittedly cute.

"Is this what this is about? Fine I'll call you katie then," he gave a heavy shrug sagging his shoulders disappearing out of the doorframe.

"And hurry your ass up!" He called from somewhere. Of course it was a nickname how could she not have deducted this?

She stilled down to were she hear his voice, into a kitchen. Small and quaint, cramped and cluttered but neat.

"There you are katie, Matts waiting in the car, oh you so look nice with your hair up like that," a woman with short greying hair pulled her into a hug planting a kiss in her forehead.

The movement surprised her, she squeezed back tight. It'd been almost ten years since she felt the warm embrace of a mother. A tear pricked at the corner of her eye. Overwhelmed by the gesture.

"I love you Katie, but your gonna make Matt and yourself late." She pulled away a very reluctantly and hurried out the door.

"Love you too." May as well, it's just a dream right?

She got into the waiting car, an old model in pretty bad shape, the engine didn't sound to good either.

"Bout time," Matt (who now that she thought about it was probably in his early twenties) sighed beginning to back out of the driveway, but the gesture was quite jokingly. She'd often wanted a sibling, who knew she'd dream one up so accurately.

Soon she arrived at what figures was her high school,

"Um," she wasn't sure how to word it without it sounding strange.  
"What grade am I in?" From the blueprints and advanced books she saw in her room, she had the feeling it was possible if her to have skipped a grade. Judging from her own youthful looks it was expected.

He sighed. "Just because you skipped two grades, one more than I did doesn't mean you get to rub it in my face. Now hurry up or I'm gonna be late." Matt shook his head.

"Oh of course sorry, thank you for the ride." She beamed at him, exiting the car.

She flooded through the doors along with a busy crowd of students, getting swept up. Being this short was getting to her.

She really didn't know what she was doing or where she was going. At all, not even a vague idea. Oh well just a dream.

"Hey Pidge!" It took her a second to register that the voice was calling out to her not quite used to the name. She looked around in search, but her eye caught on a large dark skinned boy standing with with a lankier boy. Waving and grinning at her. She shrugged heading over to them.

"Wow for once you look as if you didn't just crawl out of bed," the lankier spoke, laughing slightly.

"Um thanks I guess?" She offered. This looked as if it caught him off guard.

"You okay?" He asked. She was tired of hearing that.

"Of course, never better."

"Do we have any classes together?" She asked Changing topic.

"Did you forget your schedule again?" The taller asked.

"Uh yes."

"Yeah we got English first period and robotics second." He said after studying his own schedule.

"I seen to have forgotten the ah, location? Could either of you accompany me?" She asked awaiting a response. But was met with two faces in total disbelief and shock at her words.  
"Is something the matter?" She cocked her head.

"What do you mean 'is something the matter?' Are you even listening to yourself? And since when do dress so-" he gestured at her outfit. "Properly." He spat the word. "And one more thing-" but the taller of the two shoved him hand on his mouth.

"Sorry Pidge, your just acting... differently is everything okay?" She decided she liked him, of course she'd been asked this all day already but there was something in the way he said it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Allura altea?" A well dressed teacher stood at the front of a very nince expensive looking classroom. Many formerly dress students filled the classroom.

She felt a nudge, Turing to look at whoever it was, she was met with a pale long dark haired boy, violet eye. This is a weird dream after all.

"Huh? Oh yes that me!" She whipped her head to the front raising her voice in realisation, the teacher gave her a strange look but shrugged it off. Pidge sighed in relief, she'd found her first class without to much trouble. Luckily.

She turned back to the boy who was still looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Ah nothing." He turned to lean his head on his folded arms letting out a yawn.

KEITH, she read on the side of one of his books- wait did that teacher call her Altea? As in the Altea? The worlds most successful, advanced technology company in the world? That altea? She practically worshiped some of their advancements.

Best. Dream. Ever.

  
The day was long like really long, going by a schedule that was harder to decode than NASA (not that'd she'd tried or anything...) and navigating a modern version of Hogwarts, as well as not knowing anyone except for that Keith kid, well he knew her, nice kid kind of quiet, obviously emo. He didn't ask her heaps of questions seemed a little off out by hers but didn't make a big deal. Honestly he seemed like her type of friend.

She ate a delicious dinner, delicious was a grave understatement though if gold was food it'd probably taste like this. She thanked all the staff that seemed intent of catering to her every need. Which was a given taking into account her wealth, well dream wealth.

Pidge dove into the soft waiting sheets, nuzzling into them, a wave of uneasiness washing over her, life is weird.

She got up again regretting leaving the comfort of her covers searching through her backpack, retrieving a sharpie.

Scribbling on her wrist  
Who are you?

It'd been nibbling at her mind all day, what if it wasn't a dream, an alternative reality spectrum had occurred to her but she couldn't work out the complexities to be in favour of the situation.

But a little experiment wouldn't hurt.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was exhausting, it was stressful, it was was all speeding past her before she could grip it.

There's no way she could be dreaming, it had lasted to long and the amour of times she'd tripped or stumbled hadn't woken her up.

And besides the life she'd "dreamt up" made too much sense and had too many details and complexities she knew nothing about, it was too... real.

And what explanation did she have for it? Absolutely none. Which bugged her.

"Katie dinner." Matts voice came through the door muffled.

"I'll be down presently." She answered. Did she just suddenly get transported to a strangers body? She opted for the realistic dream.

She walked down to the kitchen/dining room. Taking her time to study and admire the decor. Family pictures and baby photos covered mismatched wallpaper, creaky dark hardwood floors beneath her feet. She smiled.

"So Matt goes Shiro these days?" A man with greying hair and neat beard sat at the head of the table whilst her mother occupied the other. Matt sitting across from her.

"Shiro's great but his prosthetic gives him some trouble," Matt smiled thoughtfully thinking of this Shiro character.

"That's a shame, tell him I send my regards on your next date-"

"Dad we're not even dating!" His face brightened with pink hues in embarrassment, her mother giggled.

"But you speak so fondly of him," she took a bite of mash potatoes and peas.

"Shut up! Stop acting so weird," he seized a fork full of gravy soaked vegetables. Shoving them in his mouth.

"I wouldn't know what your referring to." She retorted. He groaned in response. She chuckled lightly. It's gonna suck waking up from this. If this even was a dream.

She shut her bedroom door with a satisfying click. Doug mini parkour to her bed over the mess of a floor.

Collapsing into the tiny bed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake up. Sleeping in a dream must be the trigger to waking up in real life, right? She spied a marker on the floor.

She wanted to write something or leave a mark but wasn't sure. Some evidence to... she didn't know. But settled with with an X on her wrist.

Soon falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I continue? What do u think?


End file.
